Hamtaro & Bijou
by fren
Summary: The HamHams are acting out Romeo & Juliet. There's not really any Bossbashing and Sandy has a perdygood part. R&R!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Hamtaro or any of the Ham-Hams. I don't own the original play "Romeo And Juliet" or any of Shakespeare's plays or Shakespeare himself.  
  
~_* @_@ O_O *_* ^_^ -_- $_$ !_!  
  
  
  
Prologue - The Letter  
  
  
  
The Ham-Hams talked in their clubhouse.  
  
"Yeah, I heard it was going to be raining the whole week!" Panda stated sadly.  
  
"The whole week?!" Boss yelled. "What the heck are we suppose to do until then?! That's a whole seven days!"  
  
"I have never seen so much rain." Bijous stated softly. "I hope zat it stops soon..."  
  
"Don't worry!" Sandy cheered, twirling her ribbon wand in the air. "There're lots o' things ta do inside!" she jumped up and landed on one front paw. "I can teach you guys some of Hilary's tricks!"  
  
"Sandy's right!" Hamtaro agreed. "There lots and lots of fun things to do inside."  
  
"I hope zat you are right." Bijous said softly.  
  
Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Boss went and answered it.  
  
"Elder-Ham?" Panda asked. "Jingle?"  
  
Elder-Ham and Jungle stepped in followed by-  
  
"Pepper!" Oxnard exclaimed happily.  
  
"What are you guys doing here?" Stan asked.  
  
"Well, guess what ya'll?" Pepper asked back.  
  
The Ham-Hams looked at her curiously.  
  
"Boss, that's yer name, right? This clubhouse is really known!" Pepper exclaimed. "Lots of hamsters out there know who most of you guys are! Especially you, Hamtaro! So, this guy, Jingle, came over to my ranch and showed me this letter! Read it, Boss!"  
  
Boss took the letter.  
  
"Dear Ham-Ham Clubhouse..." Boss read out loud loudly. "We have heard of your many, many stories and adventures. In fact, we have a play that must be shown at our theater. The play is the original 'Romeo and Juliet'. Unfortunately, no one will come to our auditions and try out, claiming the play is old and is only used by amateurs. We now ask if you would come and tell us your answer in person. The Ham-Hams this note is addressed to are the following: Boss, Hamtaro, Bejou, Pepper, Pahmina, Penelope, Cappy, Oxnard, Jingle, Maxwell, Panda, Sandy, Stan, Snoozer, Elder-Ham, Dexter, and Howdy.  
  
Thank you for your time. We hope to hear from you soon. The Retsmah Theater Of Plays.  
  
P.S. Make sure to bring everyone mentioned...  
  
There are directions to the theater here..."  
  
The hamsters paused.  
  
"We get to be in a play!" Howdy cheered. "Hahahohoheehee!"  
  
"...What's a play?" Hamtaro asked.  
  
Everyone paused. Maxwell opened his book.  
  
"A play is something in which different people, or hamsters in this case, act out a story." he read.  
  
"Then who's Juliet and Romeo?" Stan asked.  
  
"The play 'Romeo And Juliet' is a tragedy story about two lovers not allowed to be together." Maxwell said. "The two overcome many obstacles in keeping their love a secret, but soon the story comes to a tragic ending when they both kill themselves for love." his eyes watered as he hugged his book. "It's a very fantastic story, actually..."  
  
"Two lovers not allowed to be togezer?..." Bejous asked. "Zat is horrible!"  
  
"Ookyoo!" Penelope agreed.  
  
"And those hamsters are actually asking us to act such a tragic play?" Pashmina asked. "Do they know how young Penelope is?"  
  
"I think it'll be fun." Sandy stated, sticking out for a change.  
  
Everyone stared at her.  
  
"After all, Maxy said it's just a play and people just act it out." she explained. "I mean, I know it sounds bad letting Penelope take part in it, but I heard a lot of young humans act it out...Hilary said she was Juliet in the play to her friend once on the phone!"  
  
Silence.  
  
"I think it would be fun also." Hamtaro agreed. "I don't think any of us have bee in a play before!"  
  
"Think of the great experience of the audience applauding!" Sandy added.  
  
"All their attention will be on us?" Oxnard asked in awe.  
  
"That's right! I also heard that the play 'Romeo And Juliet' was a big hit back then!" Sandy replied.  
  
"We can bring the olden days back to life!" Pepper exclaimed excitedly.  
  
"Yeah! And even if we mess up, we can always just count on the audience to laugh in a not-really teasing way!"  
  
"Well, I like the idea! Maybe I can find some hams that'll actually appreciate my jokes!" Howdy said gleefully.  
  
Soon, everyone agreed to take part in the play. They all headed towards the theater. It wouldn't be all that huge as is in HUGE GIANT places where movie stars had the Grammy Awards with humans, but it was just about the size of a regular movie room in the movie theaters for humans.  
  
"I am Gandalf! Thank you for coming!" the manager welcomed. He was white with big, brown spots. "All of you!"  
  
He handed all of them pieces of paper with writing on it.  
  
"These are small sections of the script." Gandalf explained. "I'll call you each into a room one at a time and you must act out the lines while reading them as well as you can."  
  
That didn't take a long time. Soon, everyone had preformed the script.  
  
"Now, all of you were brilliant!" Gandalf admitted. "But there can only be one Juliet and one Romeo for this play...The list..."  
  
He handed them a piece of paper.  
  
"The play will be at the end of the week. There will be background actors as well to fill in the stage." Gandalf explained. "Until then, practice, practice, practice!"  
  
And the Ham-Hams did so. They practiced their lines, reading out to one another, acting out a mini-play...Then, the day of the play. Papers with information on which actors were playing which characters were handed out...  
  
  
  
Characters In Original Story--The Ham-Ham playing that character  
  
Romeo (main character)--Hamtaro  
  
Juliet (main character)--Bijou  
  
The Nurse (Juliet's personal servant)--Pashmina  
  
Lady Montogue (Romeo's mom)--Penelope  
  
Lady Capulet (Juliet's mom)--Pepper  
  
Lord Capulet (Romeo's dad)--Oxnard  
  
Lord Montogue (Juliet's dad)--Cappy  
  
Tybalt (Juliet's cousin)--Elder-Ham  
  
Friar Laurence (one of Romeo's friends; a priest)--Maxwell  
  
Paris (a rich nobleman who wants to marry Juliet)--Boss  
  
Capulet Servent (a Capulet servant)--Dexter  
  
Montogue Servant (a Montogue servant)--Howdy  
  
The Prince (ruler of the city Verona; the place where the play's setting is)--Jingle  
  
Friend (one of Romeo's friends)--Panda  
  
Friend (one of Romeo's friends)--Snoozer  
  
Mercutio (the wise-crack friend of Romeo's group of friends)--Stan  
  
Benvolio (Romeo's best friend; in this fic, I made Benvolio Mercutio's twin)--Sandy (Benvolio played by a girl? This'll change things...)  
  
The audience applauded as the first actor walked out...  
  
  
  
~~~~~  
  
Me: Okay, in the next chapter, I'm not going to use any of the official names like Romeo or Juliet. I'm just going to say the hamster's name like Hamtaro instead of Romeo...  
  
The next chapter will jump right into the play's story, as in everything will be realistic and not be written as if being acted. It will be written as if it were true and really happening to the hamsters!  
  
Oh, and I twisted the story a lot so it's pretty different from the original "Romeo and Juliet" by William Shakesspeare. 


	2. Love's Deadly Game

Disclaimer: I don't own Hamtaro or any of the Ham-Hams. I don't own the original play "Romeo And Juliet" or any of Shakespeare's plays or Shakespeare himself. I don't own the song "Holla Back, Youngin"  
  
~_* @_@ O_O *_* ^_^ -_- $_$ !_!  
  
  
  
Chapter 1- Love's Deadly Game  
  
  
  
One warm afternoon, a Capulet servant walked about the streets.  
  
"Ahh, what a beautiful day!" Dexter (the Capulet servant) said with satisfaction.  
  
Dexter spotted something...A Montague servant.  
  
"That dirty Montague can't ruin this beautiful day..." Dexter sdtated to himself. "I'll just have to teach him to keep off the streets!"  
  
Dexter walked over and spit at the Montague, but he was quick enough to dodge the spit. This Montague servant's name was Howdy.  
  
"What in tarnation?!" Howdy exclaimed, jumping up. He glared at Dexter. "Oh, you're one of them Capulets, I see...My master told me to not start a fight...Wait, did you just spit at me?!"  
  
"I spit, yes." Dexter replied coldly.  
  
"But at me?! Did you spit at me?!"  
  
"I have the freedom to choose to spit wherever I want. You're yelling at me...Do you want to start a fight with me, Montague servant?"  
  
"No, Mr. Capulet-Pants! But I'm not trying to stop one from happening either!"  
  
"No Montague has a right to mock a Capulet!"  
  
"I got a right to mock whoever I want."  
  
"I outta-"  
  
Shing! That was it. The two servants from the two different families drew their swords, fighting in the middle of a street. More Montagues and Capulets came into battle.  
  
"Stop it!" a Montague named Sandy yelled. "The Prince said we gotta stop fighting and live in peace!"  
  
"You're talking about peace, Montague Child, when you have no intention of putting your sword down?" a Capulet named Elder-Ham demanded. "Childish stupidity of a Montague!"  
  
"Listen, old man, I'm just defending myself! I'm just blocking so you won't stab me to death!"  
  
Even as Sandy yelled for a pause, more Montagues and Capulets rushed out of stores, joining in the fight. The fighting spread quickly--even little boys were shoving and pushing each other around. As Sandy blocked other swords from getting to her, she watched in sadness as pottery was destroyed and wonderful fruits were smashed. But she could do nothing. She a Montague. A female, young, Montague to be exact...Being a female and being young were two major faults of hers, so she acted like a boy more than a girl. hat was how she was the only female in battle right now...But it didn't matter. She could do nothing about this fight between two families...She could nothing but block swords from getting her to her and her friends... Then, Lord Capulet, Oxnard stepped out.  
  
"Hand me my sword, dear!" he called to his Capulet wife, Pepper. "I'll show those Montagues how to fight!"  
  
"Sword?..." Lady Capulet, Pepper, murmured to herself. "You would be mush more better off asking for a sunflower seed..."  
  
But Oxnard ran off, waving his sword in the air. Pepper chased after him, dragging a very dazed Oxnard back. Sandy kept blocking and defending herself. Then, she saw something that made her and everyone else fighting freeze suddenly...Standing there, holding his usual guitar was the Prince Jingle. He was ruler of their city- state Verona. He observed the dead bodies, the blood, the smashed property...  
  
"Are you all my subjects or are you rebels?" he rhymed, strumming on his guitar. "Your fighting makes the sake of the city-state tremble. Drop your swords, all of you! To the rest of the city-state, you are being cruel."  
  
The sound of sword dropping to the ground echoed in the air.  
  
"Three times this year, your bloody fights. Three times Verona has been covered in bloodshed, a terrible sight. Others have been wounded, frightened, and killed. And I am not very thrilled. The next time I hear about violence between Montagues and Capulets, their heads will be hacked off before the sun sets...That day."  
  
With that, Prince Jingle walked through the crowd and to his castle. Sandy looked over everything.  
  
"He's got a right to be angry." she murmured to herself. "Third time this year that our home has been turned into a bloody war zone...Hey, that rhymes. I'm listening to the prince's rhyming too much...Gee, I gotta go and see Hamtaro's parents!"  
  
For years now, her parents have been dead and she and her twin brother have lived in others homes, coming and passing.  
  
"Hamtaro wasn't in the fight, was he?" Lord Montague, Cappy, Hamtaro's father asked.  
  
"Ookyoo." his mother, Lady Montague, Penelope said.  
  
"Nope. I didn't see him." Sandy stated.  
  
"Do you have any idea where my son might be?" Cappy asked.  
  
"Nu-uh...I thought he was here with you guys. Y'see...I haven't seen Hamtaro since early in the morning today. He was watching the sun rise and hurried off, pretending he didn't notice me...Is there something up with him?"  
  
"Ookyoo." Penelope replied, nodding.  
  
"Since you're the only one Hamtaro trusts more than us, we wanted you to find out." Cappy explained.  
  
Sandy turned.  
  
"There he is! You should go before he finds out we're talkin' 'bout him." she said.  
  
Cappy and Penelope left.  
  
"Ticky-ticky, ticky-ticky..." se chanted as she walked towards her slightly older friend. She walked along side him, grinning brightly. "Hiya, Hamatro." she greeted. "Ticky-ticky...Nice day, huh?"  
  
"Wasa-wasa, wasa-wasa..." Hamtaro murmured. He looked at Sandy. "It's day?..."  
  
"Well, the sun's up in the sky!" Sandy replied cheerfully.  
  
"It doesn't seem like day ta me..." Hamtaro sighed. "It's like one cold night that will never light up..."  
  
"C'mon, dude! It's uncool ta slump on a day like this. Wanna tell me what's goin' on?"  
  
Hamtaro sighed as the two stopped next to an apple tree. "I turn red whenever I see her..."  
  
"..." Sandy paused. The she got it. "You're in love!"  
  
"Yeah..." Hamtaro replied gloomily.  
  
"Well, what're ya so sad about?"  
  
"...She's a Capulet, Sandy...She's in the family that ours hates."  
  
"Really...Well, who's the girl?"  
  
"...Chesnut..."  
  
"Wow! Chesnut, huh?...She's pretty...You got high hopes. Didja tell her how ya feel?"  
  
"Yeah...I told her I love her and..."  
  
"And?"  
  
"She told me she wanted nothing to do me and that I was a dirty Montague rat..."  
  
"Ouch."  
  
"Yeah...So I'll never be happy without her."  
  
"Hey! I'm here ta make ya happy!"  
  
Hamtaro smiled at his young, bright friend.  
  
"Yeah, but I really want the other kind of happiness..." he stated.  
  
"Oh..." Sandy murmured. "Well, Chesnut's nice, but there are other fish in the sea like they say!"  
  
"But none as beautiful as Chesnut..."  
  
Hamtaro started to walk away.  
  
"Hey!" Sandy called, chasing after him. "You wanna bet money on that?!"  
  
  
  
Not far away in the city, a rich nobleman from Italy spoke to the head of the family of Capulet. This rich man was named Boss.  
  
"So, Oxnard, did you decide on whether or not I get to marry your daughter, Bijou?" Boss asked.  
  
"I told you yesterday..." Oxnard replied. "My daughter is beautiful and fair...And I am searching for someone who won't love her for just her looks."  
  
"But I admire her kindness and how she treats others fairly..." Boss murmured dreamily.  
  
"Boss, you are a good gentleman, but my daughter doesn't even know you. But you can spend time with her if you like...In fact, I'm having a big party at the mansion tonight! You can talk to Bijou then."  
  
"I'll be there!"  
  
Oxnard turned.  
  
"Dexter?" Oxnard asked his servant.  
  
"Yes, sir?" Dexter answered.  
  
"Here. Find all the people who have their names on this list. When you find them, tell them that they're invited to the party tonight."  
  
"...Eh?..." Dexter looked at the list. "Sir-"  
  
"No time, Dexter! Make sure you do your job! I have to help Pepper get the mansion ready!"  
  
Oxnard ran to his mansion and Boss walked off, leaving Dexter with a full load on his hands.  
  
"Find the people who have their names on the list?..." Dexter repeated. "Now I know I'm in trouble! I don't know how to read!...Oh, dear. I better find someone who does..."  
  
To Dexter's luck, Hamtaro and Sandy were passing through. He ignored the fact they were both Montagues and ran after them.  
  
"C'mon, Hamtaro...There're others out there and you just don't know it." Sandy reasoned. "And ya gotta come outta that nutshell of yours...You're not fun to hang around anymore..."  
  
"Yeah...I'm sorry, Sandy." Hamtaro apologized. "But it's too hard to forget about a hamster like Chesnut. She...It hurt me so bad when she said those words."  
  
"Hamtaro, you were playing the game of love. And in the game of love someone always gets hurt no matter what. If someone cheated and accidentally hurt you during a game, would you mope around it forever?..."  
  
"...No."  
  
"Exactly. That's why you should forget about Chesnut."  
  
Hamtaro smiled at his slightly younger friend once more.  
  
"Thanks, Sandy." he said. "You're the best."  
  
"I am, aren't I? Kushi-kushi!" she scratched her head, blushing.  
  
"Um, excuse me." Dexter said.  
  
Sandy and Hamtaro looked.  
  
"Yes, err...Do you two know how to read?" Dexter asked.  
  
"Yeah." Sandy and Hamtaro replied.  
  
"Really?"  
  
Sandy and Hamtaro nodded.  
  
"Well in that case...Here." Dexter said, handing the piece of paper to Hamtaro. "Bye!"  
  
Dexter ran off.  
  
"What is it?" Sandy asked. "...A list."  
  
"Mm-hmm..." Hamtaro replied.  
  
He scanned the page...  
  
"Chesnut! She's invited to the party!" Hamtaro cheered with glee. "It's a masquerade party!"  
  
"...You're not thinkin' of-" Sandy started.  
  
"I am. I want to see Chesnut's beautiful face again...I'm gonna buy a mask tonight!"  
  
"Well, in that case, pick up five."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well if you're gonna go, I am."  
  
"Why? To see me mope at the sight of beauty I'll never have?"  
  
"No. I'm comin' ta make sure you're gonna look at all the other girls besides Chesnut."  
  
"Who are the other masks for?"  
  
"No doubt my brother will wanna come...And Panda should be in also so he won't be left out. And Snoozer, too, just because. We can't go there without a good-numbered passe!"  
  
Hamtaro laughed at the remark, making Sandy feel great. She hadn't heard him laugh in a long time.  
  
  
  
In the mansion of Capulet...  
  
"Nurse Pashmina, where is my daughter?" Pepper demanded as a servant brushed her hair.  
  
"I told her you were looking for her..." Pahmina stated. "Bijou! Yourmother wants you! Where are-"  
  
"Here I am, Muzer." Bijou stated, her voice pure and soft.  
  
Pepper let the servant who was brushing her out of the room. Pashmina was allowed to stay since she was a private servant of Bijou.  
  
"Bijou, I would like to talk to you about something very important." Pepper stated.  
  
"Yes, Muzer." Bijou replied.  
  
"You are growing quickly-"  
  
"Yes, she is." Pashmina agreed. "In two weeks, she'll be my age! I remember our birthdays because they are two weeks apart and I remember how Bijou and I use to play together as kids. And I'm-"  
  
"I know how old ya are, Pashmina!" Pepper snapped. "Now, I-"  
  
"I remember Bijou so well at that age even though both of us were young. She was always the calm one, staying put and keeping her pure-white clean. And I was the same but somehow-"  
  
"Will you shut up?" Pepper demanded, her temper short.  
  
"I will." Pashmina agreed. "It's just you were just a an angel, Bijou compared to me and you still are! And I think I remember-"  
  
"Pashmina! Shut up or I'll have you whipped!" Pepper snapped.  
  
"I'm sorry, mistress." Pashmin apologized. "It's just Bijou's grown up and soon, she'll be married!"  
  
"I was getting to that!" Pepper got Pashmina silent then. Pepper turned to her daughter. "Bijou, have you ever thought of being married?"  
  
"Married?" Bijou asked. "Oh, Muzzer, I have been dreaming about my wedding day for a long time now! I zink it is an honor to be married!"  
  
"More than an honor." Pahsmina corrected dreamily. "...Well, if you can just find the right man, that is."  
  
"Well, Bijou, the rich nobleman Boss would like to marry you." Pepper stated.  
  
"Boss? He is the greatest husband I could even think of for Bijou!" Pahmina stated excitedly. "He's rich, he's handsome, he's rich, he's loved by everyone, he's rich, he's a nobleman, he's rich, he's a great dresser, he's rich...Did I mention he was rich?"  
  
"He's very rich."  
  
"Very!"  
  
"And, Bijou, what do you say? Could you become his wife and love him?"  
  
"Well...I have never seen him or met him...I do not know, Muzzer." Bijou admitted, blushing. "He seems very nice..."  
  
"You can see him and examine him at tonight's party."  
  
"If you want me to speak with Boss tonight, I shall do so, Muzzer, Pashmina."  
  
Pepper nodded in approval.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Hamtaro, Sandy, Stan, Panda, and Snoozer walked down the street, their fur groomed to its best potential. Of course, though, Sandy didn't have bows in her hair or in fact she didn't have her regular red bow on her tail. She was going dressed as a boy-ham, hoping no one would recognize her from the fight. All five hamsters brought masks, looking more forward to a good time and not any rivalry between their families. They all acted very excited. They all joked and punched each other in a teasing way. Stan even got out his maracas and sang very loudly, making the others laugh...Except Snoozer, who was being dragged along by Panda. Sandy noticed Hamtaro's sad look.  
  
"We're gonna make ya dance tonight." she stated.  
  
"No, I can't..." Hamtaro disagreed softly. "I don't think I can dance with any girl, but Chesnut...With her, my heart flutters, but without her, my heart falls and continues to."  
  
"Come on, lover-boy!" Stan, the wildest and silliest of the group cheered, patting Hamtaro's back. "You're going to dance with all the pretty girl- hams there! Don't let silly love ruin you! You were a lot more fun without it!"  
  
"I can't...I bitten by the love-bug and I'm now suffering it's poison of loneliness..."  
  
"It's just a bug! Squash it flat!"  
  
"I had a strange dream last night..."  
  
"Of what?" asked Panda.  
  
"I...I don't remember." Hamtaro replied.  
  
"What?!" Stan demanded. "You're listening to a stupid dream you can't even remember?! How do you even know you had a dream?!"  
  
"A feeling..."  
  
"Hamtaro, Hamtaro...Let me tell you someone called Queen Mab! She a pesky, ugly fairy the size of a pebble! She makes her victim dream about lots of things like money to make them greedy and love to make them mopey like you and that makes you moping around like a love-sick puppy trying to earn the respect for its master and she gives her victims blisters and warts and pimples and ugly features so the person they're in love with won't love them back and she goes to the back of their neck and ties the ahirs she sees there in knots and she tears the hairs out and spits to make you sweaty and pinches to cause a neck ache in the morning and puts corns on their toes and-"  
  
"Bro!" Sandy yelled, placing her paw on her slightly older twin brother's shoulder. "Calm. Down."  
  
"You were just talking about something in your imagination." Panda agreed.  
  
"Exactly what love is!" Stan proclaimed. "Sandy use to be depressed because she couldn't fight as well with her sword as me and-"  
  
"Stan, I've been better than you for a long time." Sandy stated. "I was the first to want to learn sword fighting and you were never better than me."  
  
"...Hmph." Stan murmured. "Why can't out be like all other little sisters and look up to your older brother?"  
  
"Older brother? We're twins!"  
  
"I'm older than you and you know it."  
  
"...Only by two minutes!"  
  
Soon, their usual teen ways were back. They snuck into the party easily. No one recognized them.  
  
"Welcome!" Oxnard welcomed. I remember back then when I was young and wore masks..."  
  
But the five hamsters were gone. Stan was flirting with a group of pretty girl-hams, Snoozer was sleeping on the floor, Panda was enjoying the food, Sandy was talking to a group of guys who enjoyed sparring with swords as much as she did and Hamtaro...Hamtaro was moping in a corner, watching the party. Then, someone caught his eye. A girl-ham his age, not younger, not older...He watched as she conversed with her friend.  
  
"Wow...She's pretty..." Hamtaro murmured to himself. He rubbed his eyes. "I wonder if I'm dead...Isn't that the time I'm suppose to be seeing angels?...She doesn't have wings...She's alive like me! But I can't believe she's not from heaven..."  
  
Suddenly, the girl-hams friend was pulled into the crowd by someone with stripes and pushed into a boy-ham who started to dance. Within a few seconds, Hamtaro spotted Sandy, grinning to him and showing him a thumbs- up. He smiled at her in thanks.  
  
"Thanks, Sandy..." Hamtaro whispered "Now's my chance!" Hamtaro stated, rushing over to her.  
  
Elder-Ham whirled around, knowing the voice of a Montague. He turned to Dexter.  
  
"Get me my sword!" he instructed.  
  
Oxnard walked over to Elder-Ham.  
  
"What's wrong, Elder-Ham?" Oxnard asked. "Did we run out of alcohol? I'll get more. More alcohol over to Elder-Ham!"  
  
"A stupid boy-ham from the Montague came to your party." Elder-Ham replied. He pointed out al five. "All five of them snuck in with the masks!"  
  
"Yeah, that's Hamtaro, it is...But he's not causing any trouble. In fact, I heard he and his friends are quite nice. Ignore them, will you?"  
  
"...Fine. But if he does anything-"  
  
"He won't. This is a house filled with Capulets. No one is stupid enough to attack when they're outnumbered. Even a Montague."  
  
Elder-Ham agreed reluctantly.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Hamtaro felt nervous. His heart felt as if he didn't go up to her immediately, it would explode. Hamtaro stood behind her. What would say?...Suddenly, he took her paw into his. She gasped and whirled around...She had no idea who this mysterious hamster was, but she somehow felt as if she'd known him for years...  
  
"Oh, uh, I'm sorry for grabbing your paw like that..." Hamtaro apologized. "It's just your paw was so beautiful...Like a perfect cloud in the sky...Like a hook in the sea it attracted him like I were a fish..."  
  
Dreamily, the girl smiled gently at him.  
  
"I do not mind..." she said softly. "Such sweet paws like yours warm mine."  
  
She held out her paws. Hamtaro quickly took her paws in his, quickly but gently, not wanting to cause damage to the soft, fragile things.  
  
"I pray every night...Wishing for a good day the next." she stated, not knowing why she had brought such a random subject up.  
  
"If you converse with god, you have to be an angel..." Hamtaro stated. "You whisper to him."  
  
"You cannot whisper without using your mouth." she stated.  
  
"Then hear my prayer."  
  
"I do not have to hear it..."  
  
With that, she slowly leaned toward him and gave one gentle kiss. Hamtaro thought it would never end when-  
  
"Bijou, your mother wants to speak with you!" a voice called.  
  
Hamtaro and the girl-ham looked at each other in the eyes. They let go of each other's hands. Suddenly, someone gently pulled her into the crowd. It was her friend from earlier. Before she could go into the crowd also, Hamtaro stopped her.  
  
"Wait! What's her name again?" he asked.  
  
"Her name is Bijou and he mother is the lady of Capulet." she quickly replied before going into the crowd also.  
  
"A Capulet?" Hamtaro asked himself softly. "A Capulet...My family's enemy..."  
  
"Don't worry, Hamtaro." a voice assured from behind him.  
  
Hamtaro whirled around. There stood Sandy, her mask held in her paws.  
  
"You'll get her and live happily ever after." Sandy promised. "But right now, we gotta go. The party's almost over."  
  
Hamtaro smiled at Sandy and nodded.  
  
"Leaving?" Oxnard asked. "Well, it's late and you need your rest for the upcoming day! Have a good evening!"  
  
Bijou spotted her mystery guy walking out.  
  
"Pahmina!" she cried. "Who is zat young man walking zrough ze doors?"  
  
"I do not know..." Pashmina stated.  
  
"Please, Pahmina, please..." Bijous pleaded. "Get his name, please..."  
  
Pashmina hurried off as Bijou began to pray.  
  
"Oh, please let him be not married..." Bijou cried.  
  
Pashmina came back.  
  
"His name is Hamtaro." she revealed. "He's a Montague, our very enemy."  
  
"Oh..." Bijous whimpered. "My true love my enemy?..."  
  
"Don't cry, Bijou...I think he liked you." Pashmina stated.  
  
"...Really?"  
  
"Yes. He asked me your name."  
  
"What joyous news!"  
  
"Yes, but it's time for bed, Bijou."  
  
Bijous nodded and headed upstairs.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, the five group of friends walked out, the gatekeeper wishing a goodnight and closing the gave behind them. Hamtaro moped behind them, unhappy to leave the love of his life. Sandy noticed the look on her slightly older friend's face. She stopped.  
  
"Err, you guys go ahead." she stated. "We'll catch up."  
  
"Don't wait too long." Panda said. "You might be arrested for trespassing."  
  
Sandy nodded and watched as Stan, Panda, and Snoozer walked away. She turned back to Hamtaro when they were out of ear reach.  
  
"Well?" Sandy asked.  
  
"Well what?" Hamtaro asked, clueless.  
  
"Why aren't ya climbing over the wall?"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Hamtaro, for as old as you are, you're pretty dense. I mean, you've been writing poems, daydreaming, and now you just met this Bijous-girl who's the girl-ham of your dreams."  
  
"...But what if I get caught."  
  
"It's for love. And that's all that matters to you now."  
  
Hamtaro smiled.  
  
"Sandy, you're more wise than you are old." he complimented.  
  
Sandy nodded.  
  
"I'll tell the guys ya just found another way home and you wanted to race to see who got there first." she assured. "Don't go and yerself caught and killed. Get that girl by your side!"  
  
"Thanks, Sandy."  
  
"No, prob...Yeah, um, a good way of climbing a wall is to actually climb it."  
  
"Oh, right."  
  
He started to step on the bricks that stuck out.  
  
"That's what cousins are for." Sandy said softly. She then turned and disappeared into the darkness, leaving Hamtaro for himself.  
  
Hamtaro landed as softly as he could on the other side of the wall. He dove into a line of bushes and crawled to wherever they were leading him to. The line of bushes lead to the other side of the house. Across the dark yard was a tree that lead to a balcony.  
  
"Maybe I can climb that tree..." Hamtaro murmrued to himself. "I can peek inside to see if my Bijou is there, waiting like the angel she is..."  
  
Hamtaro shook all the fear out of his head.  
  
"Badda-badda, badda-badda..." he murmured. "I'm coming, Bijou..."  
  
He climbed up the tree, hidden in the leaves. He sighed in relief. Then, the flickering light of a candle was lit.  
  
"Oh, great...They heard me..." Hamtaro murmured. "And now I won't see Bijou again..."  
  
But to the balcony's ledge wasn't a gatekeeper...It was Bijou.  
  
"She doesn't need that candle..." Hamtaro said to himself. "Her radiance is brighter than the sun..."  
  
Bijou, who didn't know Hamtaro was watching her, spoke into the night.  
  
"He is a Montague and I am a Capulet." Bijou said. "He is an enemy, yet I love him so...Love is strong enough to conquer all. Why cannot he and I be together."  
  
Hamtaro grinned.  
  
"She spoke..." he whispered excitedly. "I wish she spoke about me in the same way, but now it doesn't matter as long as she speaks again so I can hear her heavenly voice..."  
  
And Bijou, still not noticing Hamtaro, did speak.  
  
"Hamtaro, Hamtaro, wherefore art thou Hamtaro?" she murmured. " Deny thy father and refuse thy name." (i was waiting to type that! ^_^)  
  
Hamtaro almost fell off the tree.  
  
"She likes me like I like her..." he noted.  
  
Bijou still didn't know Hamtaro was there.  
  
"You are not my enemy, Hamtaro...Your name, Montague, is." Bijou murmured. "It is not fair...I would still love you if you had a different name...Why are we judging by names? If we called a rose cow manure, it would smell just as sweet." her eyes watered in sadness. "Please say you love me and always will. That is my wish."  
  
"I will!" Hamtaro exclaimed. "I can't live without your love to will me to! Tell me you'll be mine and I will always and forever be yours!"  
  
Bijou jumped back from the balcony in fear, looking around wildly.  
  
"Who is zer?" she asked fearfully. "Show yourself or I will call my fazzer!"  
  
"No, don't do that! It's me, Hamtaro."  
  
"You are Hamtaro?..." Bijou asked. She sighed. "And you are a Montague."  
  
"I'm neither of those if you don't want me to be."  
  
"Yes, but how in the world did you get here?"  
  
"Love brought me here, to you. I jumped over the wall just to see your beautiful face one more time."  
  
"If they find you, my father will kill you!"  
  
"You are...very sweet." Bijou blushed, smiling gently. "But how did you know which window was mine?"  
  
"I didn't. Something just told me to climb this tree and see you. That thing was love."  
  
"Love...Zen, do you love me, Hamtaro?"  
  
"Yes, Bijou. I'd get every kind of sunflower seed in the world for you."  
  
Bijou blushed.  
  
"Zis is happening all too quickly..." she admitted. "I am a very slow person..."  
  
"But your love for me was quicker than the light of the sun showering the world." Hamtaro stated. "But what I want is what you want...And if you want, I will let our love grow slowly." he climbed higher up the tree and gently took Bijou's hand in his.  
  
"Bijou!" Pashmina's voice called from in the house.  
  
Bijou sadly turned to Hamtaro.  
  
"You must go." she said.  
  
"Yes, but don't be sad." Hamtaro stated. "When you think of me, only think happy thoughts...And I'll do the same. And Bijou, will you marry me?"  
  
"...Of course I will. But how will I get the wedding plans from you?..."  
  
"...Love will find a way."  
  
"It always does."  
  
Bijou smiled.  
  
"Good night, my love..." she whispered.  
  
"Good-night, Bijous...I hope sweet dreams will shower you like falling rose pedals."  
  
Bijou smiled once last time at him before tearing away in sadness and rushing inside. Hamtaro was dazed.  
  
"I must be dreaming..." he murmured.  
  
"Come; I heard the voice this way." a watch-ham's voice stated.  
  
Hamtaro jumped up in fear, falling out of the tree. No where to run. No where to hide. He was trapped. Suddenly, someone grabbed him, pulling him into the bushes and kept their paw over his mouth so he couldn't make a noise. Through the bushes, we watched as the watch-hams searched, but couldn't find a thing. They left. The paw left his mouth and he whirled around. Sitting next to him was-  
  
"Sandy?!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Shh!" Sandy hissed.  
  
She peeked out and motioned for him to come out. He followed her to a wall that was completely smooth with not bricks that stuck out. Hamtaro positioned his paws as a step. Sandy stepped and sat at on top of the wall. She leaned down, outstretching her paw. Hamtaro couldn't grab it. It was too high...The wallw as too high.  
  
"Go. Let them find me and not you." Hamtaro whispered.  
  
"Uh, lemme think..." she whispered. "No."  
  
The voices of the two watch-hams came back. Desperate, Hamtaro jumped up, grabbing Sandy's paws. Sandy then pulled as hard as she could, thrusting both to the safe side of the wall. They landed on the soft grass not too hard. The two got up quickly and ran away from the Capulet property.  
  
"...So...You heard our conversation?..." Hamtaro asked when they were out of ear reach.  
  
"Yup. All of it." Sandy replied, smiling. "That was pretty sweet, y'know...I never knew the word 'love' could mean so much more than affection of two hamsters..." she looked at her feet sadly. Hamtaro got it.  
  
"Don't worry, Sandy, you'll find love like me and Bijou did someday." he assured.  
  
"I know...But how 'bout when I'm young?"  
  
Hamtaro laughed at that. Then, he turned his expression serious.  
  
"What were you doing in there?!" he demanded.  
  
"What?" Sandy asked. "You think I'd let you go into near a mansion filled with only Capulets alone?"  
  
"...You're right. I should have saw you coming."  
  
"Yup. And you're pretty lucky I decided to tag along. Or you'd be dead meat."  
  
Hamtaro nodded and smiled.  
  
"So, how will Bijou and I get married?" he asked.  
  
"We'll find a way. All of us." Sandy replied.  
  
"...I guess I'm at the point of no turning back, huh?"  
  
"Nope. We're in too deep and there's no way out."  
  
"..."  
  
"It's a game."  
  
"What? How can you say that my love for Bijou is just a game?"  
  
"It is. And we're playing it."  
  
"What?"  
  
"We're playing Love's Deadly Game."  
  
  
  
~_* @_@ O_O *_* ^_^ -_- $_$ !_!  
  
Me: Now, holla back, youngin'! Ooh! Ooh! 


	3. Tragedy Begins

Disclaimer: I don't own Hamtaro or any of the Ham-Hams. I don't own the original play "Romeo And Juliet" or any of Shakespeare's plays or Shakespeare himself.  
  
~_* @_@ O_O *_* ^_^ -_- $_$ !_!  
  
  
  
Chapter 2- Tragedy Begins  
  
  
  
As the sun started to rise, Maxwell, a young priest, gripped his bible, and began his job at the church. No one came to church except for on Sundays. Maxwell had a strange hobby of his: Collecting Exotic Plants. Maxwell walked by the garden, stopping and kneeling next to a small, purple flower. He sniffed it and smiled.  
  
"My favorite..." he murmured. "Its sweet aroma makes anyone happy on the gloomiest days...But when even the smallest part of this plant is eaten."  
  
He picked the purple flower and placed it inside his bible.  
  
"Maxwell!" a voice called.  
  
"Hamha, Maxy!" another voice greeted.  
  
"Bless the souls of you, whoever has woken so early to see the Earth young again." Maxwell stated.  
  
Maxwell stood up and turned. Rushing to him were two very tired-looking hamsters.  
  
"Hamtaro?! Sandy?!" Maxwell exclaimed. "You both look terrible! Didn't you get any sleep last night? Hamtaro, you're still depressed about Chesnut, aren't you?"  
  
"Oh, no!" Hamtaro laughed. "I think I almost forgot about Chesnut, there!"  
  
Maxwell smiled at the news.  
  
"God bless you." he said.  
  
"Thanks." Hamtaro said.  
  
"Err, Maxy? Could you do Hamtaro a cool favor?" Sandy asked.  
  
"What is that?" Maxwell asked.  
  
So, taking turns and interrupting each other while explaining. Although the two sounded a lot like two children hurriedly asking their father for ice cream, Maxwell got the main points to the story.  
  
"So can you?" Hamtaro asked. "Can you make Bijou and I married?..."  
  
Maxwell pondered.  
  
"I don't know, Hamtaro..." he murmured unsurely. "One day you like one girl-ham, the next day another. You're falling for girls faster than Stan."  
  
"No, Maxwell!" Hamtaro pleaded. "It's different! I really do love Bijou and she loves me back!"  
  
"..Well, it's most likely to stop the fighting between the Capulet and Montague families..."  
  
"Please, Maxy?..." Sandy asked.  
  
"Please?" Hamtaro joined in.  
  
Now the two really did sound like two children asking their father for ice cream.  
  
"Alright! Alright!" Maxwell exclaimed, interrupting the "please"s that rolled in one after the other and one pushing the other. "I will!"  
  
"Yeah!" Hamtaro and Sandy cheered, high-fiving each other.  
  
"Okay, listen closely." Maxwell instructed. "Listen very closely..."  
  
  
  
Bijou sat in front of a mirror, adjusting the light blue bows in her hair. She kept thinking about what Hamtaro had said the night before. She had sent Pashmina out to seek news from her beloved, Hamtaro.  
  
"What could be taking so long?..." Bijou asked herself. "What is keeping my true-love's message away?..."  
  
Suddenly, Pashmina walked in and collapsed on the bed, panting for breath.  
  
"Pashmina!" Bijou exclaimed happily. "What news of my Hamtaro have you brought?"  
  
"I am tired..." Pashmina panted. "I...I can't...talk right now..."  
  
"Well if you cannot tell me about my dearly-loved, who will?..."  
  
"Me..." a grunted a voice gruff voice from the balcony.  
  
Bijou whirled around. Walking into her room was a girl-ham with stripes. Was she a girl-ham?...She looked so much a like a boy-ham...But a red bow on her tail told her gender.  
  
"Who-Who are you?..." Bijou asked. He eyes watered. "Oh...I see...Hamtaro is in love with another gril-ham..."  
  
"What?!" the girl-ham demanded. "Nah! Ya got it all wrong! Hamtaro's all yours!"  
  
"Zen who are you?..."  
  
"I'm Sandy, Hamatro's cousin and bestest pal. Anyway, you gotta come with me to Maxwell's church today!"  
  
"Today?...He must be very much in love wiz me if he did all zis last night just for me..."  
  
"Yeah, exactly, now c'mon!"  
  
"Pashmina, tell my muzzer I went out shopping!"  
  
  
  
Hamtaro and Maxwell waited patiently at the church.  
  
"She ran into trouble..." Maxwell murmured nervously. "I know she did."  
  
"Maxwell, you're a priest." Hamtaro reminded. "Can't you just have more faith in Sandy? She's never denied my trust once!"  
  
Maxwell nodded. Suddenly, the door opened.  
  
"Dum-da-da-dum..." Sandy's voice sang jokingly in the wedding tune.  
  
Bijou walked in. Hamtaro just stared. Although she was the same as yesterday, he though she looked beautiful as ever.  
  
"See? I told you I'd get her!" Sandy laughed, appearing.  
  
"And I never doubted you." Hamtaro agreed.  
  
Maxwell walked to the altar, followed by Hamtaro. Bijou slowly walked down the aisle, showered by flower pedals by a very excited and enthusiastic Sandy. When Bijou reached the aisle, Sandy sat at a front seat. Maxwell read from the book, saying the wedding speech. He looked up.  
  
"Say your vow, Hamtaro." he instructed gently.  
  
"I, Hamtaro, will always care for you, Bijou." Hamtaro stated. "Ever since I first saw you, I knew you were the one...But my love for you has grown so much since then, it's hard to express it. And I promise you, Bijou, I will always love you no matter what and that my love will grow slowly, like you said you wanted it."  
  
Bijou felt tears of joy stream down her cheeks.  
  
"Bijou." Maxwell addressed softly.  
  
"I, Bijou, will always love you, Hamtaro." Bijou promised. "I admit, I did not have any clue we would be marrying when I first saw you...But one look into your eyes and I knew I could always trust you...I cannot express my love for you in a vow, but I will in the years of our marriage, show my love for you..." she started to cry. "I, and always will, love you, Hamtaro."  
  
"You go girl!" Sandy cheered loudly, clapping.  
  
The three at the alter looked at her. She shrugged.  
  
"Sorry." she apologized.  
  
Maxwell turned to Hamtaro and then to Bijou.  
  
"If there is anyone who does not think this couple should wed, speak now." Maxwell called.  
  
Sandy looked at the empty seat in back of her...There was silence for about a minute.  
  
"Then, I now present you as Ham-Ham and wife-ham." Maxwell finished.  
  
With that Bijou and Hamtaro kissed each other as Maxwell chuckled and Sandy showered them with flower pedals, cheering...  
  
  
  
The next day, Panda, Snoozer, Stan, and Sandy stood next to a building, waiting for Hamtaro to arrive. Stan noticed Sandy's bright outlook. Sure, she was always bright, but now, she looked even more bright, her happiness spreading to the three boy-hams with her.  
  
"What are so happy about, sunshine?" Stan teased.  
  
"Nothing." Sandy lied. "I'm just happy there's no fighting here so far."  
  
Panda smiled, but it quickly vanished when he saw something.  
  
"Well, yet..." Panda murmured. "We should get going. That big group of Capulets are just down the street..."  
  
"So?" Stan scoffed.  
  
"Panda's right." Sandy said. "We better go before-"  
  
"Before what?" said an elderly voice.  
  
"Zuzuzu..." Snoer murmured in his sleep.  
  
"Are you mocking me?!" Elder-Ham demanded Snoozer.  
  
"Whoa! Lay off, man." Sandy said. "He's just sleeping. No harm done."  
  
Elder-Ham snickered.  
  
"No harm done..." he repeated. "Yet."  
  
"And just what do you mean by that?!" Stan demanded, stepping in front of his sister.  
  
"I would just like a word with her."  
  
"You mean a word and a good stab with your sword."  
  
Elder-Ham smirked behind Stan at Sandy. "That's how I would like to have it..."  
  
"Well, if you want a word with her, you'll have to get through me."  
  
Stan pulled out his sword.  
  
"Yo, Bro, chill out." Sandy told her twin brother. "All he wants is a word with me. And if he tries anything, I got my sword handy for blocking."  
  
"She's right." Panda agreed. "People are watching already. It would be best to stop a fight from coming."  
  
"Listen, Sand, it's a-" Stan didn't finish. Sandy was giving him the Look. "Sandy...Don't use that...Oh, alright."  
  
Stan reluctantly put his sword away and stepped back. Sandy stepped forth, grinning.  
  
"So, what'cha wanna talk about?" she asked brightly.  
  
Elder-Ham turned when he saw Hamtaro approach. He stood next to Sandy. She shot a wink at him of congrats to yesterday and he smiled at it. He faced Elder-Ham and the other eleven Capulets.  
  
"You want to talk to me?" Hamtaro asked as brightly as Sandy was.  
  
"Yes, in fact..." Elder-Ham. He glare at Hamtaro. "You have humiliated me. You came to Oxnard's party. And you have humiliated all of us Capulets. Who's retched idea was this?"  
  
"Mine." Sandy admitted calmly and coolly.  
  
"Sandy, no!" Stan yelled.  
  
Panda had took the sock Snoozer was sleeping in and placed it on Stan's head so it was easier to restrain him. In the sock, Stan only heard muffled voices that didn't make much sense...And he also couldn't see anything.  
  
"Well, you both will pay for what you did." Elder-Ham concluded.  
  
"Elder-Ham, we don't want a fight." Hamtaro stated.  
  
"What? Are you and your orphan cousin scared?"  
  
"Orphan?!" Sandy snarled, taking a step forwards.  
  
Hamtaro looked at her and she calmed down a bit. Elder-Ham smirked, knowing he was getting somewhere.  
  
"Yes, orphan." Elder-Ham replied. "It is pathetic. You depend on others to keep you alive."  
  
"No, I don't." Sandy said, trying to keep calm, talking through her teeth.  
  
"You have no reason to live. And your fighting skills-"  
  
"Don't go talkin' smack about my fighting skills!"  
  
"I can insult anything I want. Weaknesses travel down the bloodline. Your father was weak, that's why he died. And your mother wasn't a fighter. She died easily."  
  
POW!!! Elder-Ham was knocked into the Capulets in back of him after Sandy had punched him.  
  
"My dad was a strong warrior in battle and trained everyday!" Sandy claimed. "And I know my mom wasn't a fighter, but she was plenty tough!"  
  
"You brat!" Elder-Ham spat. "I swear my life that you will die for that!"  
  
He held up his sword. Sandy did the same.  
  
"Sandy, no!" Hamtaro yelled, stepping in between the two.  
  
He held Sandy back by grabbing both her shoulders with his paws. Sandy blinked realizing that what she just did cost her life...  
  
"Oh...Hamtaro, I'm really sorry!" Sandy apologized.  
  
"It's okay." Hamtaro replied. "I'm sure the Prince would understand."  
  
"Yeah...Hopefully he will...I know! I'll just tell him that I'm r-- Ah...eh..."  
  
"Sandy?" Hamtaro asked.  
  
Sandy's sword dropped out of her paw...Elder-Ham had slipped his sword under Hamtaro's arm and dug straight into Sandy's side. Her eyes were a little blank and glassy. She hung limp in Hamtaro's arms. Hamtaro felt tears come to his eyes. He lay her on the ground.  
  
"Sandy's been stabbed!" someone in the crowed shouted.  
  
"What's going on?!" Stan demanded, getting the sock off because Panda was too dazed to still hold it on him.  
  
Stan froze.  
  
"Sandy..." he murmured, dropping to his twin sister's side. he stood up. "What are you idiots standing around here for?! Someone get a doctor!"  
  
"You're..." Hamtaro couldn't bring himself to say the word.  
  
"Dead?" Sandy whispered hoarsely. "Please. I'm not, ugh, dead...I'm not gonna die cuz...agh...of a stupid cheap-shot..." her eyes filled with sadness. "Hamtaro...I'm really sorry for this..."  
  
She closed her eyes. Stan sunk down to her side once more. He noticed the slow, slight up-and-down of her chest.  
  
"Sandy...Stay alive..." Stan pleaded. "Please..."  
  
Hamtaro stood up, facing Elder-Ham, a cold, icy glare on his pain-filled face.  
  
"Sandy's a bright soul..." Hamtaro stated, his voice shaky with anger and sorrow. He drew his sword out. "She didn't and never will deserve that..."  
  
Elder-Ham, scared, turned and ran as fast as his old legs would carry him. Hamtaro tore after him. Now, he didn't care what his temper did. He let it take control as tears ran down his cheeks. There was no telling if Sandy would live or not...But if she didn't Hamtaro would regret doing this. Hamtaro knew he would do the same for Bijou, for his parents...For anyone. But Sandy was different. She wasn't only his closest cousin. She was his childhood friend. She was like his little sister. She was his determination...She was the one who made his spirit the way it was. She was the person who would never fail him when worse came to worse. And those kinds of things Hamtaro could never be able to repay. So, if Sandy were to die, even with Bijou by his side, Hamtaro would feel as if a part of him were missing. Hamtaro jumped up and tackled Elder-Ham to the ground. He grabbed Elder- Ham's sword and held it before him. The aged hamster looked at it in fear.  
  
"If you kill me, you would have to die as well." Elder-Ham reminded.  
  
"Then I'll die..." Hamtaro murmured.  
  
With that, Hamtaro drove the sword into Elder-Ham.  
  
...  
  
  
  
  
  
Hamtaro looked at the Prince and agreed to his punishment: banishment. Sandy had already been punished by the pain of Elder-Ham reminding her of her dead parents and... Elder-Ham was already punished because he was dead. And Hamtaro was being banished from Verona. Hamtaro was allowed to bid everyone he knew good-bye. The first were his parents...Then the rest of his family...And now... Now, Hamtaro stood in front of the doctor's office, afraid of what to hear about Sandy. Slowly, he walked in. Stan, pale-faced looked at him.  
  
"...How's Sandy?" Hamtaro finally asked.  
  
A small smile was slightly noticeable on Stan's face.  
  
"The doctor said that she'd be fine, but out for a pretty long time." he replied.  
  
Stan sat down once more, his face full of guilt.  
  
"Still...I should have killed the idiot old man when I had the chance..." Stan stated. "I can't believe Sandy used the Look on me...And because of me...I just..."  
  
"You feel guilty because you think she almost died because of you." Hamtaro finished off for him, knwoing exactly how he felt.  
  
Stan smiled.  
  
"What would Sandy say if she were awake?" he asked himself for fun. "It would probably be something like 'It's not your fault...Or is it? Hee hee. Kidding.'"  
  
"That sounds like something she would say." Hamtaro agreed.  
  
Panda and Snoozer were napping on a different pair of seats.  
  
"You can visit her if you want." Stan stated. "The doctor said. Last one to the left."  
  
Hamtaro grinned.  
  
"I will." he replied.  
  
He walked to the back to some doors. He opened the last door to the left. There lay Sandy's limp body. Her fur not groomed and her eyes closed.  
  
"I thought you were a goner." Hamtaro stated, knowing she wouldn't answer back.  
  
"Take more'n a stab to kill me..." Sandy murmured subconsciously, making Hamtaro jumped back in surprise."  
  
In her sleep, Sandy smiled as if sensing Hamtaro's shock. Hamtaro walked over to the bed. He watched her. And he predicted that when she woke up, she would hear the news of him being banished and that she would go looking for him. So, he said it now.  
  
"Sandy...I gotta leave." Hamtaro stated. "I've been banished by Prince Jingle."  
  
"...I know..." Sandy murmured in her sleep.  
  
At that point, Hamtaro was wondering if she was really awake. He smiled. Although he had known Sandy for years, he still had many things to learn about her. He kissed her forehead turned. Before he could close the door, Sandy stopped him.  
  
"Bye, Hamtaro..." she murmured in her sleep.  
  
Hamtaro paused, watching her again.  
  
"Bye, Sandy." he replied, closing the door.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Bijou sat in front of her mirror, adjusting her light blue bows in her hair. She smiled at her reflection.  
  
"What could be taking Pashmina so long?..." Bijou wondered. "I hope Hamtaro can meet me tonight...I cannot believe zis silly situation...I am married yet I cannot be seen wiz my husband in public...Oh. I am guessing I have to owe some of ze credit to Hamtaro's dear cousin, Sandy...What a sweet little girl. I cannot believe she is not married yet."  
  
Suddenly, Pashmina walked in, sobbing.  
  
"Bijou! He's dead!" Pashmina wailed. "He is gone and will never come back!"  
  
"Hamtaro?...He is dead?..." Bijou whimpered, her eyes watering.  
  
"I saw the wound!..."  
  
"Oh, my...My life is over..."  
  
"Poor Elder-Ham!"  
  
"Excusem mwa (what? do u think i know french?)?" Bijou asked, getting confused.  
  
"Elder-Ham was killed in duel!" Pashmuna sobbed. "And Hamtaro, the one who killed him, has been banished."  
  
"B-Banished?..."  
  
Bijou sunk onto her bed.  
  
"Zat is worse zan ze word deaz (death) a zousand times!..." she cried. She turned to Pashmina. "Please, Pashmina...I need more details to see what has happened to my dear Hamtaro!"  
  
"If Hamtaro is not gone by dawn, he will see daylight for the last time." Pashmina answered.  
  
With that, Bijou broke into tears, showing no sign of stopping. But she did stop, trying to control her sadness.  
  
"Pashmina, please..." Bijou said softly. "Can you ask Hamtaro to visit me the night he has to leave...tonight? I long to see my husband one last time before he disappears from me..."  
  
  
  
~_* @_@ O_O *_* ^_^ -_- $_$ !_!  
  
Me: Oo ee oo ah ah! Ting tang, walla-walla bing bang! Exactly. 


	4. Complications

Disclaimer: I don't own Hamtaro or any of the Ham-Hams. I don't own the original play "Romeo And Juliet" or any of Shakespeare's plays or Shakespeare himself.  
  
Me: Chill out.What'cha yellin' for? Lay back.It's all been done before.  
  
~_* @_@ O_O *_* ^_^ -_- $_$ !_!  
  
  
  
Chapter 3- Complications  
  
  
  
"Maxwell? Did you find out Prince Jingle's decision?" Hamtaro asked.  
  
"Yeah. You are a lucky one, Hamtaro." Maxwell sighed in relief. "The penalty isn't death. It is banishment."  
  
"B-Banishment?!" Hamtaro exclaimed. "But...I'd rather be dead than away from Bijou!"  
  
Maxwell closed his bible and walked over to Hamtaro.  
  
"I know...But you should feel a little grateful, right?" Maxwell stated. "I mean, if the Prince spares your life, you are a pretty lucky guy...It is almost like mercy."  
  
"Then why do I think it's torture?..." Hamtaro asked.  
  
There was a knock on the door. Stan appeared. He walked to Hamtaro and Maxwell. and grinned, scratching his head.  
  
"You didn't think Sandy would have a substitute would you?" he asked. He turned his face serious again. "I met Pashmina in the town square yesterday."  
  
"So...You know." Hamtaro stated.  
  
"Well, actually a small voice, that really a lot sounded like Sandy, in my head told me."  
  
"Does Bijou hate me?" Hamtaro asked. "Does she think I'm a bloody murderer with no soul of righteousness?"  
  
"Well, yeah, but-"  
  
"I knew it!...She hates me and there's no reason for living now..."  
  
"But Pashmina also said that Bijou had forgiven you for Elder-Ham's murder. And that Bijou wants to see you one last time before you leave."  
  
Hamtaro exhaled.  
  
"Don't worry, Hamtaro." Maxwell said. "After you leave, I'll tell everyone about your marriage with Bijou. And I'll also beg Prince Jingle for forgiveness on you."  
  
"You and all of us. We'll all ask for forgiveness and even beg it." Stan assured.  
  
"I'll also give you news on Bijou everyday." Maxwell assured.  
  
"And everyone else?" Hamtaro asked.  
  
"Yes...And especially Sandy."  
  
Hamtaro smiled.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Boss, the rich nobleman, made his way down to the Capulets' house to see the beautiful Bijou.  
  
"I'm sorry, Boss. Bijou's in no condition to want any visitors." Oxnard stated. "She loved Elder-Ham a lot and has been crying ever since Pashmina brought her the sad news."  
  
Boss nodded.  
  
"Tell Bijou I am very sorry about the news." he said.  
  
"We will." Pepper assured. "And we'll also tell her about your question of marriage and what a gentleman you are. I'm sure she'll say yes. She's a good, gentle, obedient girl-ham."  
  
Meanwhile, Hamtaro had climbed over the wall, climbed the tree, and climbed into Bijou's room. The two embraced each other in hugs and kisses and crying...Hamtaro and Bijou looked at each other.  
  
"I think I'm lost without her..." Hamtaro murmured.  
  
"Who?" asked Bijou.  
  
"Sandy. The one who brought us together..."  
  
Bijou smiled.  
  
"I wish I had a cousin who would do so much for me..." she wished. "You are lucky, Hamtaro. Her soul is selfless and spiritual..."  
  
Hamtaro frowned.  
  
"I feel guilty though." he said.  
  
"Why?" Bijou asked.  
  
"I can't visit Sandy after tonight."  
  
"She must be such a good cousin to you...To us, now. She was, after all, the one who brought us togezer. She is like your guardian angel."  
  
"Exactly. And I can't visit her everyday like I use to..."  
  
"I will for you."  
  
There was silence as the two blushed.  
  
"I have to go before the sun rises." Hamtaro stated.  
  
"I know...But it cannot be dawn just yet." Bijou pleaded, her eyes watery.  
  
A small ray of light from the horizon proved her wrong. Hamtaro jumped over the rail of the balcony and hopped on the tree.  
  
"Will we ever see each ozzer again?" Bijou cried.  
  
"Love is just like Sandy. It always finds its way, Bijou." Hamtaro assured. "I may go to Mantua, but my heart will always be you!"  
  
With that, he slid down the tree, dashed through the yard, and jumped over the wall by using a rock to boost him. Bijou, felt tears stream down her cheeks as she watched her beloved disappear from sight. Then, her father stood beside her, a grin on his face.  
  
"Bijou, guess what." Oxnard said excitedly.  
  
"Yes, Fazzer?" Bijou asked.  
  
"You are to marry Boss on Thursday!"  
  
"..."  
  
"Bijou?"  
  
"I do not want to marry him, Fazzer."  
  
Just then, her mother came in. Pepper's smile vanished when she saw that Bijou still had tears of sadness. Pepper looked at Oxnard.  
  
"I told her already." Oxnard replied. "And she doesn't want to marry him."  
  
Pepper turned to Bijou.  
  
"Surely, do you not count yourself lucky for a hamster like Boss to want your paw in marriage so much?" Pepper asked.  
  
"No, Muzzer." Bijou replied. "I do not even know him, zough I zink he is very nice."  
  
Pepper's short temper was gone.  
  
"You rude, ungrateful child!" Pepper yelled. "You are going to get married on Thursday and that's that!"  
  
"No, Muzzer! Please!" Bijou pleaded. "I-I cannot!...I do not even know ze man..."  
  
Bijou pleaded and begged and sobbed as her mother yelled. Pashmina stepped up.  
  
"Mistress, don't you think you are being hard on Bijou?..." she asked.  
  
"Hold your tongue and don't speak until I say so, you pink-loving annoyance!" Pepper yelled at Pashmina.  
  
Pashmina stepped by in fear. Oxnard tried to calm Pepper down, but she started to yelled at him also.  
  
"Ever since the day she was born, I have had all my attention on her!" Pepper yelled angrily. "I bought her everything she gosh darn wanted and made sure she had the best of anything! And now, when I ask her to do something for me, she starts crying and pleads no! Now, daughter, you listen well! You are getting married to Boss on Thursday or never see my face again!"  
  
With that, Pepper stormed out, leaving Pashmina, Bijou, and Oxnard a reminder of why she was named Pepper. Oxnard promised Bijou he would talk to Pepper. Pashmina, not wanting to anger Pepper and encourage Bijou to do as she like, left the room. Bijou was left alone, crying.  
  
  
  
Bijou walked down the street, still sad about what had happened earlier. She walked into the doctor's. A hamster that looked a lot a like a Panda looked up. He looked at a hamster who looked a lot like Sandy. Both were Montagues, along with a hamster sleeping in a sock. Bijou concluded they were just a bunch of strangers. She walked to the front desk.  
  
"May I help you?" asked one of the nurses.  
  
"Yes, please." Bijou answered softly. "I would like to see Sandy, if there is a Sandy here."  
  
"There is. Last door to the left in the back."  
  
Bijou thanked her and walked into the back room. She opened the last door to the left. In a bed was a lifeless-looking Sandy. Standing at her bedside was a very peeved Maxwell who was being talked to by a very dreamy Boss. Boos looked up.  
  
"I feel lucky to just run into my bride like this!" Boss exclaimed proudly.  
  
"I am not your bride yet, and I cannot be your bride ever." Bijou said.  
  
"You will be my bride on Thursday. I was just talking to Priest Maxwell to arrange a wedding at the church. Until then, farewell, Bijou, bride-to-be."  
  
Boss walked out. Bijou walked to Sandy's bedside.  
  
"What will I do?" Bijou asked. "I am to be married on Thursday when I am already married."  
  
"...If Sandy were awake, she would be able to think of a possibility quicker than a snap." Maxwell stated. "But that won't be for a long while and we don't have that much time."  
  
Bijou watched Sandy for a while...Then she noticed something.  
  
"Did you see that?" Bijou asked.  
  
"See what?" Maxwell asked.  
  
"Watch her mouth..."  
  
"...I think she's trying to say something! Say it, Sandy...Come on..."  
  
"Purple flower..." Sandy murmured in her sleep.  
  
"Purple flower?..." Bijou asked. "I like purple flowers...But what does zat have to do wiz anyzing?"  
  
"Fake poison..." Sandy said subconsciously. "Vial..."  
  
Bijou and Maxwell thought for a moment. Then, Maxwell snapped.  
  
"I know!" he exclaimed.  
  
He opened his bible and flipped the pages until he came to one. He pulled out a small, purple flower and dug into his pocket. He took out a lab vial of water. He pushed the purple flower into the vial, trying to have as much water stay in as possible. Then, he corked it and shook the vial, mixing the flower and the water. Bijou stared in curiosity.  
  
"I do not understand..." she murmured.  
  
"Well..." Maxwell explained. "I have a strange hobby of collecting exotic plants. Sandy planted this one purple flower, claiming it was her favorite. Then, it started to grow. About three days ago, I picked this flower and placed it into my bible and kept it there. I never thought what of what uses I could do with it. I just thought it smelled nice. But, do you know why this flower is Sandy's favorite?"  
  
"No..." Bijou answered.  
  
"If you eat the smallest bit of this flower, you could end up sleeping and living, but looking like you were dead. That's why she just said 'fake poison'. It's a fake alright. You only look like you're dead, but you're really alive. It's like being frozen...You won't be breathing. There won't be a pulse in your heart and your blood won't flow through your veins...But you'll wake up, really."  
  
Maxwell handed Bijou the fake poison.  
  
"Drink it Wednesday night. For forty-eight hours, you will remain sleeping. You will be placed in a tomb (back in the old days, people would just lay people down on stone beds and close the door to the "room"...a little creepy actually). I'll send for Hamtaro and tell him so he can take you from the tomb before you wake up and he can bring you to Mantua and you both can live happily ever after." Maxwell said.  
  
"God bless your soul." Bijou said, her eyes watering of joy.  
  
Maxwell blushed, rubbing his head.  
  
"Kushi-kushi..." he murmured, rubbing his head. "It was more of Sandy's idea, heh heh...Kushi-kushi..."  
  
Bijou nodded.  
  
"Zank you, Sandy. You are such a help." she said.  
  
With that, Bijou bid Maxwell farewell and left.  
  
  
  
That night, Bijou announced she would marry Boss on Thursday.  
  
"You will?!" Pepper had exclaimed. "That is wonderful news!"  
  
Of course, it was a lie. Now, a few days ago, Bijou would feel sad and guilty about lying, but now, lying was the only way to be with Hamtaro.  
  
  
  
One Wednesday night, Bijou stared at the vial. What if she woke up in the tomb and Hamtaro wasn't there yet? What if she Hamtaro didn't come in time and she suffocated in the tomb and did die.  
  
"Go for it!" a voice behind her whispered.  
  
Bijou whirled around. No one.  
  
"Hamtaro..." she whispered. "Zis is for our love."  
  
With that, she poured the fake poison into her mouth and swallowed.  
  
  
  
Pashmina walked cheerfully into Bijou's room, humming.  
  
"Bijou! Time to get up." Pashmina sang. "Today's your wedding day! I cannot believe this!"  
  
Pashmina got out the wedding dress and looked at Bijou.  
  
"Bijou...see what happens when you stay up later than your bedtime?" Pashmina teased.  
  
Bijou didn't move.  
  
"Bijou?" Pashmina asked.  
  
She turned Bijou over. Her eyes were closed. Pashmina screamed.  
  
"What's happening?!" Oxnard exclaimed.  
  
"What in tarnation is going on?!" Pepper demanded.  
  
"She's dead! She's dead!" Pashmina shrieked. "Mistress Bijou is dead!"  
  
Oxnard grabbed Bijou's paw. It was cold and there was no pulse in it. He put his paw over Bijou's face..No breath came from her mouth.  
  
"Dead..." Oxnard cried out, sinking to the floor.  
  
"Oh, god, why?!" Pepper sobbed.  
  
Boss rushed in, receiving the news. His eyes watered. Maxwell, who was suppose to wed the two walked in calmly a small smile upon his face.  
  
"Don't be sad." Maxwell said calmly. "Are you not happy Bijou was sent to a better place? To live among God. That is more of an honor than marriage."  
  
  
  
So, Maxwell followed as Bijou was put in the tomb and laid on the stone bed.  
  
"That's one part of the plan." Maxwell murmured, walking to the church. "Now, I hope that Hamtaro gets my message on time."  
  
Maxwell had paid a messenger to bring a letter to Hamtaro.  
  
"That messenger should be quick for all the money I paid him." Maxwell murmured.  
  
Meanwhile, the news of Bijou's "death" washed through the city of Veron. It even traveled to the small town of Mantua...Where Hamtaro was.  
  
  
  
Hamtaro strolled down the street cheerfully. He couldn't wait to hear about the news of Bijou from Maxwell. He went into a shop and ordered a sunflower seed from the waitress. He couldn't help but listen to conversation of the two hamsters behind him.  
  
"You are talking about the beautiful Bijou?" one boy-ham asked.  
  
"Yes." the other answered. "The news traveled so quickly...It's so horrible that such a beautiful girl-ham would die."  
  
Hamtaro froze. He turned.  
  
"Excuse me, but are you two talking about the Bijou Capulet in Veron?" he asked.  
  
"Yes." the two hamsters replied.  
  
Hamtaro felt a wave of sadness wash over him as he stood up and walked out. He walked slowly down the street.  
  
"Bijou...Wasa-wasa, wasa-wasa..." Hamtaro murmured.  
  
He spotted a potion shop. Slowly he walked in. He looked at the shelves silently, seeing if they had what he wanted.  
  
"So, sonny, what are you here for?" an old, bright voice asked.  
  
Hamtaro stayed silent, still scanning the shelves. The old hamster's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Sorry, ma'boy." he said. "It's illegal to sell that."  
  
"No! She's not dead, Hamtaro!" a familiar voice that sounded like Sandy exclaimed.  
  
Hamtaro whirled around, scanning his surroundings...No one...He turned back to the old hamster and pulled out his money pouch. He set three sea shells on the desk.  
  
"Don't try it, boy." the old man said.  
  
Hamtaro dumped out the whole bag.  
  
"..."  
  
"Hamtaro! No!" the voice said again. "Bijou's not dead!"  
  
Hamtaro spun around once more.  
  
"Sandy?..." Hamtaro murmured.  
  
He shook his head, buying.  
  
  
  
Hamtaro walked out of the potion shop, holding a bottle full of poison. Not fake poison like Bijou had taken...Real poison.  
  
"I've heard o' the saying 'Choose you poison' but this is stupid!" the same voice that sound like Sandy yelled.  
  
Hamtaro froze.  
  
"Sandy?" he said louder.  
  
He turned around...No one.  
  
"Sandy?" he asked. "Where are you?..."  
  
But Hamtaro just concluded he was hearing things.  
  
  
  
~_* @_@ O_O *_* ^_^ -_- $_$ !_!  
  
Me: Hmm...What's that voice? Is it Sandy?  
  
*silence*  
  
Me: So tell me, why'd ya have ta go 'n' make things so complicated? 


	5. Happily Ever After...Or Is It?

Disclaimer: I don't own Hamtaro or any of the Ham-Hams. I don't own the original play "Romeo And Juliet" or any of Shakespeare's plays or Shakespeare himself.  
  
~_* @_@ O_O *_* ^_^ -_- $_$ !_!  
  
  
  
Chapter 4- Happily Ever After...Or Is It?  
  
  
  
"Hamtaro's probably pretty happy about my message." Maxwell said to himself happily.  
  
Maxwell stood up as the messenger walked into the church.  
  
"Well? Did he say anything?" Maxwell asked.  
  
"Well, all the roads to Mantua were blocked." the messenger replied. "And the gate-keepers and guards of Mantua didn't let me in either. I had to go around it and deliver my messages to other towns. I can bring the message on my next journey next-"  
  
"Y-You...You didn't bring my message?..." Maxwell asked, his voice high and dry.  
  
He ran out of the church, grabbing his bible and headed towards the cemetery as quickly as he could.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, in the graveyard was Boss, holding a bouquet, in front of the tomb of Capulet. He sighed as he placed the bouquet in front of the tomb. Soft footsteps were heard behind him. He whirled around and glared at the hamster walking towards the tomb.  
  
"What are you, some kind of heartless monster?" Boss demanded.  
  
Hamtaro was walking towards the tomb, holding an iron bar.  
  
"Knock 'im out, Hamtaro!" the voice that sounded like Sandy cheered...It had been following him.  
  
Hamtaro and Boss both turned their heads wildly. They shrugged it off.  
  
"I don't want to fight with you." Hamtaro stated softly. "Just leave me here for an hour. No harm to anyone but me will be done here."  
  
Hamtaro walked towards the tomb and started to crack the door open with the iron bar.  
  
"Oh, no you don't!" Boss yelled.  
  
He charged with his sword towards Hamtaro. Hamtaro dodged the first swing of the sword and hit Boss over the head with the iron bar. Boss fell.  
  
"Kills are too violent..." Hamtaro murmured. "That's why we knock them out."  
  
Hamtaro cracked open the door and walked inside. Bijou lay there in a bed of stone next to other dead bodies of her family. Hamtaro went to her side. He gazed at her face...It looked so peaceful...  
  
"How can you be dead?..." Hamtaro asked. "You're too beautiful to look like you're decaying..."  
  
He held her paw in his. It was then he remembered the first time he grabbed her paw at the party...The dancing...The music...Her smile...It was all he couldn't live without.  
  
Hamtaro pulled out the vial of poison.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Maxwell dashed through the cemetery. He noticed the tomb was open.  
  
"How could she get out?..." Maxwell asked himself.  
  
He dashed inside and saw Hamtaro on the ground, his eyes closed. Just then, Bijou woke up.  
  
"Where is Hamtaro?" she asked. "Where is my love who will take me away?"  
  
Bijou cried out when she saw Hamtaro on the floor and sank next to him.  
  
"Come on, Bijou!" Maxwell said. "Hamsters are coming!"  
  
Bijou touched Hamtaro's face.  
  
"I...I can't stay any longer." Maxwell said, running away.  
  
Bijou felt tears run down her cheeks.  
  
"Hamtaro..." she whimpered.  
  
She leaned down and kissed him...She sat back up. She saw his sword and held it before her.  
  
"...Oh, what would Sandy do?..." Bijou asked herself.  
  
Although Sandy was younger than she was, she had become very trustworthy of her.  
  
"You go do what your heart tells you to, Bijou!" the voice that sounded like Sandy's said, determined. "Follow your heart!"  
  
Bijou let one more tear run down her cheek just before plunging the sword into her chest. She winced in pain, but soon sank down next to Hamtaro... Boss woke up and looked inside. He gasped and went to find someone...Hamsters arrived, shocked of what they found in the tomb. Soon, even the Prince was there. He stood in front of the tomb, on the steps, facing the people, not knowing what to say. He didn't let anyone else in.  
  
"All of this has us in suspense..." Jingle said, strumming his guitar. "Who is out there to convert this to sense?"  
  
Silence at first because Maxwell and Stan were afraid of getting their heads sliced...  
  
"I can." a voice said.  
  
Everyone looked and started to clear a path for a hamster...She had bandages on her middle and was painfully walking forth on one crutch. She had stripes on her fur and eyes full of sorrow.  
  
"Sandy?!" Maxwell exclaimed, rushing over.  
  
"You're awake this soon?!" Stan demanded in shock, going to her as well.  
  
"Stay away from me if ya know what's good fer you." Sandy replied.  
  
She walked forward as everyone gazed at her in wonder. She walked up the steps and into the tomb. Her eyes watered, but she smiled as she did the sign of the cross to the dead bodies and walked back out, facing the people next to Jingle.  
  
"Hamtaro and Bijou loved each other." she stated.  
  
There was a gasp among the crowd.  
  
"It was love at first sight at a party Hamtaro, me, and other hamsters snuck into." Sandy stated. "Hamtaro saw Bijou and his eyes lit up. I pulled Pashmina away from Bijou so he could have a go at her. It was like magic when the two fell for each other in a snap. They got into talking and kissed, but Pashmina got Bijou because it was her bedtime. Hamtaro asked for Bijou's name and she told him. His eyes became dim again once Bijou disappeared from sight and I knew he was truly in love.  
  
At the end of the party, I told the others that Hamtaro and I would catch up. He crawled over the wall...I followed him, but he didn't know...I sat and hid in the bushes listening to the most sweet, romantic, selfless conversation I never thought would exist...They departed and I pulled Hamtaro over the wall just in time before two watchmen came.  
  
At dawn, we went to Maxwell, or Priest Maxwell and told him all about Hamtaro's true love. He didn't believe us at first, but soon he did, believing it would end the rivalry between the families of Capulet and Montague. I offered to find a way to Bijou to tell her...And I met Pashmina in the square. She was a little slow, but we got to Bijou. I climbed over the wall, up the tree, and into Bijou's room. I told her all about the plan about marriage.  
  
Bijou and I rushed back to the church...And I swear I saw the greatest wedding in history happen...But we couldn't let anyone know about this secret marriage, so we all agreed to keep it a scret.  
  
The next day, Panda, Snoozer, my brother, a 'n' I waited in the town square for Hamtaro. A group of like a dozen Capulets came over...Panda restrained my brother as I talked with Elder-Ham...Hamtaro came, but Elder-Ham still didn't go away. I knew it was stupid, but Elder-Ham said a bunch of pretty bad stuff about me 'n' my parents so I punched the old geezer back...That's when he pulled out his sword. I did also, but Hamtaro blocked me...I guess crime doesn't pay cuz Elder-Ham stabbed me right in my side...But I lived.  
  
Hamtaro went and killed Elder-Ham for that...You see?! He killed for a cousin, think of what he would do for his true love!  
  
Anyway, the Prince banished him...He visited me. I know he did...And then he visited Bijou...They had another sad conversation...But they said a lot o' good stuff about me! Anyway, Hamtaro went to Mantua...I watched him the whole way.  
  
Boss visited...He also wanted to marry Bijou, but he still didn't know she was married. The marriage was arranged for Thursday, today, but Bijou refused to marry him. Pepper got furious and yelled her head off...It was pretty funny, actually.  
  
Anyway, Bijou ran to visit me and found Maxwell and Boss there...Boss left and Bijou told Maxwell the whole story. It was then I reminded Maxwell about the fake poison. I swear, What would anyone do without me? Don't answer that.  
  
So, Bijou drank it Wednesday night. It made her look dead, but she wasn't. They put her in the tomb and all...And the news of her so called 'death' traveled pretty quickly...Into the town of Mantua. Hamtaro heard the news before he got the message Maxwell sent...That message never got to him. Hamtaro bought poison from a potion shop. I tried to stop him, but he wouldn't listen.  
  
He came here and Boss were here. I cheered for Hamtaro...Boss was easily knocked out. Hamtaro got into the tomb and he still thought Bijou was dead...and he drank the poison. Bijou woke up and she killed herself when she saw Hamtaro dead." Sandy felt tears stream down her cheeks. "They both chose to die togteher than to live apart."  
  
She spotted Oxnard and Cappy.  
  
"And the death part could o' been avoided, too!" she added. "Both o' ya! Step up here right now!"  
  
Oxnard and Cappy did so. Sandy smacked both of them once.  
  
"Now, take a good look at each other." she instructed.  
  
The two looked at each other...They looked into each other's eyes...No more hate was seen. Only sorrow...Oxnard held out his hand to Cappy, asking for forgiveness. Cappy shook it, also asking for forgiveness.  
  
"I promise to make a gold statue of Hamtaro and put it in the middle of the town square." Oxnard vowed.  
  
"And I promise to make a gold statue of Bijou and put it in the middle of the town square right next to it." Cappy vowed.  
  
Jingle looked at Sandy in amazement for solving a problem he himself couldn't fix...  
  
Three days later, Sandy died of blood loss...She was known to watch over Hamtaro and Bijou in heaven.  
  
After one day, Stan's body was found with his sword in his chest. He couldn't live without his twin sister and followed her into death.  
  
Maxwell died by drinking poison. He never told Sandy how much he cared for her and decided to tell her in heaven.  
  
It was then everyone learned how strong love was.  
  
"Never was a story more woe...than this of Bijou and her Hamtaro." Jingle concluded, strumming his guitar.  
  
The crowd burst into applaud as the play finished. Everyone in he crowd was crying. The Ham-Hams walked out onto stage. They joined paws and bowed together.  
  
Snoozer--Panda--Dexter--Oxnard--Pepper--Penelope--Pashmina--Bijou--Hamtaro-- Sandy--Stan--Jingle--Maxwell--Elder-Ham--Howdy--Cappy  
  
The crowd cheered and applauded more, throwing roses to Bijou and tulips to Hamtaro.  
  
  
  
~_* @_@ O_O *_* ^_^ -_- $_$ !_!  
  
Me: What? Did you forget this was a play? R&R! 


End file.
